


Advent Calendar 2020

by MedusaSterling



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Comments: 94
Kudos: 2





	Advent Calendar 2020

This chapter is a place holder to be published without revealing anything of the actual content. 

This "story" is not a story, but my way of easily sharing stories to read and critique with my critique partner. There will never be any more chapters published. That is also why it lacks any tags whatsoever.

If you stumbled upon this, sorry for the inconvenience.

This is published only so I do not lose the correspondence we had on this. 


End file.
